The Twin Guardians of the hidden Leaf
by narustar93
Summary: this is an alternate timeline where the uchihas did not revolt and are still around when the main story begins the first chapter is a prologue to introduce the two original characters.
1. prologue enter Kuro and Haruna

_A/N This a story that runs parallel to the story of Naruto, but I will be taking a few events out. First, I will not have the Uchiha massacre happen. Sasuke and Itachi convinced their father not to go with the coup. Itachi will be part of ANBU but also he and Shisui will be Jonin sensei for my OC and a friend's OC. Please give your humble opinions on how I should shape the story and tell me how you like my OC_ _and_ _his unique quirks that make him fun to write as a character._

 **Disclaimer I do not own Naruto that right goes to Kishimoto sensei and all the rightful owners please support the official release**

The tale of Kuro Shiba

Third person pov

Kuro Shiba is your average heir to the head of the clan except he's not arrogant spoiled and not handed everything on a silver platter. His clan's specialty is genjustu, but he can't even use genjustu. So his clan thinks of him as trash and his only redeeming quality that has been his saving grace is that he can dispel any genjustu that is placed on him within milliseconds of the technique taking effect. At the academy, Kuro hung out with his three childhood friends Sasuke Uchiha, Haruna Namikaze, and Naruto Uzumaki. Kuro hung out with Naruto, despite most of the village his clan included hated him for some reason. Kuro and Haruna graduated a year ahead of Sasuke and Naruto. Kuro and Haruna were assigned the jōnin sensei Shisui Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother Itachi's best friend. Despite knowing the guy the survival test that all graduates have to take to become genin was grueling. The other guy who was part of the squad that Haruna and Kuro was on would not stop hitting on Haruna.

* * *

Shisui told him to focus and get ready, but as soon as Shisui said, "Start!" Shisui put a genjutsu on all of them. It only worked on the "flirt." Kuro and Haruna immediately dispelled the justu and hid to see Shisui assessment of them.

"Not bad for the two who graduated a year ahead of their class. I can see why you were picked and why they chose me to be your sensei," Shisui said, "Now Shinobi battle skills part 2 has been covered. Genjustu is the art of illusions. Both of you saw through the genjustu I put on you and immediately dispelled it. I can't say I'm not impressed, but I can't say I was trying either. Now Shinobi battle skill part 1: taijustu, the physical art. Now come at me with everything you got. Show me what made you so special to graduate a whole year ahead of your classmates."

The phrase "so special "set Kuro off and though against his better judgment, he jumped out his hiding spot. It was his second choice of hiding spots because he knew he couldn't hide forever. He then jumped 10 meters to the right and then 20 meters left, throwing shuriken as he pivoted to the right. Then he body flickered over to where Shisui still was and grabbed a bell, then flickered again out of sight. Shisui was impressed with Kuro's fast movement. He clearly wasn't at Shisui's level, but he was beyond the level of genin should be able to move. Once Kuro had secured his bell and put it a safe hiding spot, he came at Shisui with his weapon of choice in a fight, his tekko takagi, in both hands which he called Kurokumamaru. He slashed at Shisui, which Shisui just barely dodged. Haruna came in, grabbed a bell, and jumped, doing a couple backflips Shisui unsheathed his tanto and attacked with his Uchiha Style: Flaming Halo Slashes of Flames. Haruna was fast enough to dodge most of the flaming arcs of fire, but the last one was going to hit her until Kuro intervened.

"Water Style: Water Wall Justu". He said calmly as a wall of water appeared from the small stream and offset the arc of fire.

"Well done. You two accomplished the mission and showed great individual skill and team work you two pass. Kuro could you dispel the genjustu on the flirt as you head out? I'm going to put in team 9 roster." Shisui requested as he turned to leave.

Kuro just poked the guy in the forehead and said "release. " dispelling the justu. The flirt responded by trying to kiss Haruna, which got him kicked in the groin, then sky uppercut back to the village. When he landed, he cried out "My balls", then passed out. All the passerby laughed at him. Naruto and Sasuke felt sorry for the poor guy. He must did something wrong and ended up on the wrong side of Haruna's fist.

They both cringed as they went to their designated meeting point with Haruna and Kuro. The meeting place was Ichiraku ramen. They decided to celebrate Kuro and Haruna becoming genin. Akari wanted to come along but her mother and father said to let her brother Sasuke celebrate with his friends. They all ordered, and the old man who runs the ramen shop told them the first bowls were on the house because it's not every day you become a genin. They were good patrons for the shop, especially Naruto. A chunin came by tell Haruna that Lord Third would like to speak with her after she's done with her celebrating. The chunin smiled at Haruna then gave Naruto the coldest look that anyone besides Naruto and Kuro had ever seen.

* * *

Haruna went to see Lord Third after all of them decided to call it a night. Kuro walked Naruto home to make sure he wasn't ambushed by a villager picking a fight with him. They dropped Sasuke off at the Uchiha district, then the remainder of the group split off into two. Haruna headed to hokage tower while Kuro and Naruto headed to the outskirts of the village where the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound was at and where Kuro's new residence is at. The Shiba clan maintained a mansion of sorts that neighbored the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound. Haruna made it there promptly just before the lanterns were lit.

"Lord Third you wanted to see me?" Haruna asked in a polite voice

"Yes. I see you passed Shisui's test and now are a genin. As such, I now have to enact part of your father and mother's will." He said.

"What do you mean, Lord Third?" Haruna asked curiously.

"As you know, your father and mother died during the Kyubi incident 11 years ago. As for the reason called here tonight, it was to release the items pertained in their will. First, your father's kunai armory. Here's the key to it. Also, here is the key to Kushina's huge wardrobe. They should fit you well and your mother would be proud that you're turning into such a beautiful young lady." Lord Third said with a smile.

Haruna blushed and smiled.

"Thank you and good night Lord Third." Haruna said.

"Oh by the way, you have a twin brother. I'll let you figure out who your brother is." Lord Third said

Haruna walked home, pondering the news that she just received. She has a twin brother that she never knew existed until now. Why tell her now, and who is her brother? Haruna went to the armory and opened it up. It seemed that the lock mechanism worked with the key and chakra of certain individuals who are of the same bloodline. She grabbed five of her father's kunai and went home, pondering her thoughts. She slept soundly that night.

The first D-Rank mission that team 9 went on was to find a cat that ran away. Shisui observed as both Haruna and Kuro pursued the cat. They were thinking to trap it, but decided to catch it instead. Kuro caught it then the cat pounced off his chest and Haruna caught the cat.

"The cat tried to scratch me." She said with great disgust over the radio, "Can't we get a better mission than this? I hate cats."

They returned the cat to its owner and waited for the next mission. They did several D-Rank assignments after and Kuro looked at each other then said in unison, "Lord Third, we would like to request a low level c rank mission."

The old man smiled at the two genin who asked him for a c rank mission.

"Well c rank missions are normally reserved for chunin level ninja, not genin, but genin are allowed to try their hand at c rank missions. I believe you have filled the d rank quota, so you can try your hand at c rank mission. It's a mission from a Martial arts dojo named Ryuzanpaku. They are requesting a couple of sparring partners. Normally we'd have Might Guy and his team take on this mission, but they are on another mission. It should take you about a day to reach the dojo. I wish you luck, and may you return to us stronger than you were before." Lord Third said.

* * *

The Genin left to pack their stuff as Iruka gave a progress report on his current academy class. He noted that Naruto is struggling with the clone justu. He just couldn't give so little chakra to the clone to not overwhelm the clone and suggested that he be put under the tutelage of a jōnin that can perform the shadow clone and its variant The multi- shadow clone justu. So he may be ready to graduate next fall. Otherwise he'll have to steal the scroll of sealing if he wants to pass as badly as he does. Naruto is envious of his classmates Kuro Shiba and Haruna Namikaze for graduating and becoming genin early.

"I see what you mean Iruka. I'll have a jōnin tutor Naruto in the shadow clone justu, even though it's normally a forbidden skill but Being the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, though, I think it's best he does learn the shadow clone jutsu." Lord Third said.

Naruto got called back to the academy for some special supplementary lessons. When he got into the classroom, he saw a tall man with silver spiked hair who was wearing a mask over his face with his leaf forehead protector over his left eye.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, and I'll be your sensei for your special supplementary lessons." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled at the sensei. Something just told him that he was going to have some fun training with this tutor. Kakashi smirked at the boy in front of him. The boy strongly resembled his father, the late Fourth Hokage and Kakashi's former sensei, and it was funny how fate put him in ironic situations.

"Okay Naruto. I want you to try to perform the clone justu." Kakashi requested.

Naruto summoned a massive amount of chakra and tried to activate the justu.

"Clone justu!" He shouted. The justu worked so to speak, but the clone was overwhelmed by the massive amount of chakra it had, so it fell over and was as pale as an albino.

"Hmm I see why you been given permission to be taught this technique, because normal clones can't handle the enormous amounts of chakra you have." Kakashi said.

He taught Naruto the hand signs of the justu and in a couple hours, the boy was able to use the Shadow Clone Justu like he had been using it his entire life. Kakashi was impressed with how hard working his late teacher's son is. Naruto learned by doing what he supposed to be taught by lecture instead of using trial and error. Naruto's chakra control was one of his weaknesses as a shinobi. Kakashi taught Naruto how to climb trees without using his hands. It was a hard for Naruto to concentrate his chakra at his feet, but he got the hang of it eventually.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuro and Haruna were traveling through the Land of Fire to get to the dojo Ryuzanpaku. They made it to the dojo in a day. Kuro was excited because it wasn't his first time going to this particular dojo. While he and his father were at the Temple of Fire, Kuro wandered off into the Ryuzanpaku dojo. The martial art senseis that lived there had him watch as they did their training. The young boy mimicked their movements and started to master each of the techniques that the senseis were polishing. The elder laughed as the young boy was slowly learning each of the senseis' different martial art. The martial art they each mastered goes as follows; Karate, Kenpo, Jujitsu, Maui Tai, swords and other various weapons, and mix martial art that is unique by combining all the other martial arts into one. Kuro bowed at the assembled people at the gate of the dojo.

"It is fate that you be our sparring partner for this mission," The elder said, "I hope you're ready, Kuro. We are not ones to hold back, even when sparring."

Kuro smiled.

"Don't I know it? It took me weeks just to get used to the training method without you poking and prodding me into the right direction. So who's first?" He asked.

"That would be me" Said a man with a disturbing aura about him.

The man wore a surgical mask and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"I'm Kakuzu and I'm here for the bounty on your head, boy." said Kakuzu.

Kuro wasn't surprised in the least that he had a bounty on his head. His clan hated his guts and wanted him dead because they thought he was a disgrace to the clan. That being said, Kuro had 11 trillion ryo bounty on his head. No bounty hunter would ever attack the village hidden in the leaves just for 11 trillion. So they waited until their quarry wonders out of the village to try to collect money as the bounty applied to a black market bounty office.

"I wondered if the bounty hunters would try to take me on before or after my mission was complete. I see you're a former ninja from the Village Hidden in a Waterfall. Guess I can't take it easy if you're aiming to take my life. That being said I'll fight you at full strength right from the get-go." Kuro said, making some quick hand signs then said, "Shiba style: twin symmetric seal release."

Kuro was soon surrounded by chakra. Kakuzu laughed maniacally as he jumped towards the chakra-enhanced eleven-year-old. Kuro threw two punches simultaneously, one at Kakuzu's face and the other at his gut. Both hit the bounty hunter and knocked him back a good hundred meters.

Kakuzu smiled as he ripped his surgical mask off, then spit some blood out.

"You are one hell of kid to be able to pull off a simple taijustu technique that bashes though my Earth Style: Earth Spear." Kakuzu said.

"Hmmm you have five hearts. That's interesting. Wait, scratch that: you _had_ five hearts. Now you have three." said Kuro with a serious look on his face.

"How did Kuro do that?" asked Haruna.

One of the sensei's, named Akisame, answered, "He used two martial art principles: the art of penetration and the art of deception. The deception is the simultaneous punches the penetration is the punches themselves. They had so much raw power it's not hard to imagine Kuro stopping two of his opponents hearts with this one technique." The sensei explained.

"When did he learn that technique?" Haruna asked.

"When he was five" Akisame answered.

Kakuzu jumped back

"You're not worth the risk kid, but I'll come back to settle the score with you." He said.

Kakuzu retreated. Kuro sealed back the twin seal, then passed out from exhaustion. When Kuro woke up, he saw Haruna sparring with Sakaki and Shisui sparing with Akisame.

Kensei said, "Welcome back. It seems you over extended yourself when you took on that s-rank shinobi Kakuzu in single combat. I hope you brushed up on your Kenpo or you're going to lose."

"Fat chance that I'll let my guard down against a master ranked martial artist." Kuro said smiling as they sparred.

Kuro and Haruna finished their first c rank mission then got home and slept for a few days. Then they were back on d rank missions until the next batch of genin came along.

* * *

A/N I'll end this part of the fanfic here. it all to set up for chapter one enter Naruto Uzumaki and Team 7. it will be some character development for team 7 plus i'm planning to jump into the land of waves arc. so stay tuned you will see different side of the emo avenger we all love and hate. if he didn't have a reason to be emo or an avenger.


	2. Chapter one Journey to the land of waves

**A\n** : this chapter starts right off the bat with Naruto being Naruto and not accepting any more D-rank missions. Kuro and Haruna will join this mission because I got to have the O.C.s in on the action. Besides, it gives me a chance to develop all of squad 9 and 7 genin characters anyway so on with the fic.

 **Disclaimer I do not own Naruto that right goes to Kishimoto sensei and all the rightful owners please support the official release**

Chapter One: Journey to the Land of Waves

Team Shisui was done with their D-rank mission for the morning. When they heard their favorite loud mouth, blonde complain about the D-ranks then Iruka and Lord third started to lecture about how the mission ranking system worked but Naruto just started to talk about his ramen runs. Kakashi sweat dropped as he knew he was going to get lectured for this later. Lord third smirked as he heard Naruto remark about he's no longer a troublemaking screw up "fine I'll let you attempt a C-rank you will be bodyguards on a journey to the land of waves. Please let our guest come in so I can begin introductions. "Said the lord third. "Lord third mind if team 9 lead by Shisui Uchiha jonin team 7 on this mission?" asked Kuro. "I have no problems with it since team 9 is comprised of two genins and one jōnin," replied Lord third. Shisui eyed Kakashi and the latter nodded then Kakashi said "alright you five will meet me and the client at the front gate in one hour I won't be late so you better not be dismissed " then Kakashi body flickered away all three boys nodded as they headed to their homes to pack.

Haruna headed to Tenten's father's weapon shop to ask if he had any special weapons she could purchase he smiled and handed her a ninjato the sheath was long enough to be held at her waist and she noticed the blade was slightly smaller than the sheath the weapons maker and master smiled and said, "it's a trick so you can catch an opponent off guard. The analytical opponent will miss time their dodge and get cut." Haruna smiled as she purchased the new blade and went home to pack for her mission.

Naruto was called to the third lord office "Naruto, I haven't found the right way of saying this but your father and mother died to protect you (your sister) and the entire village. Plus, since you are now a genin now I must by law expedite your fathers and mothers will. here's the keys to your father's armory and his personal training grounds and jutsu notes. Also, you have a twin sister "Naruto smirked and said, "its Haruna isn't it?"

The third Hokage was flabbergasted "how did you figure it out?"

"One I'm pretty smart not on The Nara's level but smart and she doesn't look like the fourth while I do and what sealed the deal was you telling me I had a twin sister," said Naruto.

the third Hokage chuckles "well now keep it to yourself until she figures it out herself " "will do Jiji third " said Naruto as he went to pack his stuff.

Naruto went to the ninja tool shop that was run by Tenten's father and asked him if he had any special ninja tools in stock Tenten's dad is was a Shinobi once upon a time so he holds no grudge to Naruto and asks him if he is looking for anything in particular? Naruto answered, "do you have any kunai that are like the fourths flying thunder God kunai? "

Tenten's father smiled and said "I have a few that he asked me to make for him that he was going to give to his child when he or she was old enough I guess it wouldn't hurt to give them to you. They don't have the flying thunder God seal but they are good blades in close combat he hands Naruto the knives Naruto tries to pay for the knives but Tenten's dad said, "they are a gift for a Shinobi that I believe will surpass the fourth."

Kuro went home to pack his stuff. Also, he packs away some scrolls for his friends with Uzumaki blood in their veins. Just before he was about to leave his father wanted to tell him some things about the twin symmetric seal. Ichigo Shiba taught Kuro a few last-minute things about the twin symmetric seal one every time it is released a new level of power is unlocked. Kuro has unlocked two special clan tools the gauntlets and boots of the Shiba clan, two his chakra reserves grow exponentially every time the seal is released. Three he can seal items into the seal as well.

Sasuke went home told his mother he be gone on a mission for a while so don't make dinner for him. She only smiled as her youngest son was going on his first C-rank mission. Sasuke's father only smiled at his son and nodded handing him a couple of ninja tools that he used when he was a Shinobi. First was a katana that was forged of chakra conducting metals. Next was a couple of demon wind shuriken with ninja wire to redirect or correct trajectories. Akari was second to last to wish her brother off she smiled and said, "come back stronger than you were when you left oni-chan!" kissed him on the cheek then ran to her room. Itachi just held his fist out and Sasuke bumped his fist against Itachi's. Itachi's gift for his brother was an Uchiha medallion of protection it's supposed to ward off evil and misfortune.

Sakura was feeling left out as she wasn't part of the four pranksters of the leaf that caused so much mayhem. She went home and told her parents she was leaving for a mission. Her father smiled at her he wanted her to become the strongest kunoichi she can be. So, he gave her some tough love and told her the best way to earn someone's respect is to be worthy of it and told her to think about it while on her mission.

Kakashi and Shisui talk in the jōnin lounge, "So you really want me to watch over five genins all by myself. sure, I can teach Naruto Sasuke and Sakura but have those two, Kuro "Ryu", the heir of the Shiba clan and Haruna, the red deaths second coming. I don't know where to begin to teach them." Said Kakashi" they done the tree climbing drill if you feel they need more training in chakra control. Teach them the walking on water drill," Said Shisui." That should cover most any danger you may face and anyway you have the four pranksters of Konoha on the mission they are as well coordinated with as an ambu black ops squad even adding Sakura's talent for chakra control and Genjutsu make them even more of a monster to handle against any opponent" said Shisui and Kakashi just laughed seeing what his Uchiha comrade meant.

* * *

All of them met at the front gate with all their equipment packed and ready both Haruna and Naruto had their father's kunai in their kunai holster the only difference was hers had the flying thunder God marking and his didn't. Sasuke is wearing his Uchiha medallion. Kuro is wearing gauntlets and chakra conducting boots Sakura had a kunai out concealed in her long locks and ready for anything. Haruna is distracted by the news she received last fall that she has a twin brother she started wondering who he was and if he knew they were siblings. Naruto starts to think 'what would cause most of the village to shun me for just existing even though I'm the son of the fourth?' Naruto couldn't come up with an answer. While Naruto was being a sage in his head Sakura asked a relevant question out loud "why doesn't the land of waves have a Shinobi village?"

"The land of waves is a small country on an island so they have natural protection from the sea therefore there would be no need for a Shinobi village. But they are other nations where other Shinobi reside there is the land of fire, the land of wind, the land of water, the land of lighting, and the land of earth. The hidden villages go as follows the village hidden in the leaves, the village hidden in the sand, the village hidden in the mist, the village hidden in the clouds and the village hidden in the stones. The leaders of these villages are known as Kage which means shadow. Also, the title of those leaders goes as follows Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage. These five Kage reigns over thousands of shinobi. No need to worry about enemy ninja Sakura C-rank missions are usually don't have ninja battles." Said Kakashi.

As they passed a puddle every Shinobi in the group except Naruto who was still being a sage deep in thought saw it and ready their guard as a mist chunin appears out of the puddle and attacks Kakashi seeing the jōnin as the immediate threat by throwing his comrade who was behind him. The mist chunin were linked by chain links and poisoned gauntlets with finger claws. They quickly dispatched what they believed to be Kakashi.

Then went after the genin and the bridge builder. Kuro smirks and then says calmly to Naruto Sasuke and Haruna maneuver 7. They all went to work, first Haruna went where Sakura was and sent a calming stream of chakra to snap Sakura out of her daze, then Sasuke and Naruto confronted the chunin. Sasuke threw a shuriken at the chunin chain they didn't bother to have the chain dodge. The shuriken knocked the chain to a tree. Next Naruto threw his three-prong kunai at the chains middle link and pinned it into the tree. The chain wouldn't come loose so they were stuck there. Kuro just smirked and that ticked them off enough to try to end his life. He quickly grabbed their gauntlet arms then said "now Sasuke, Naruto do It! "the genin both leapt forward and each kicked a chunin in the jaw forcing their heads to hit one another knocking them out Kakashi came out of the trees and said "nice job everyone, Kuro good job taking lead and understanding how these ninja tools work. Theses ninja have poison in their claws we would have been unlucky if any of you got hit (except for Haruna and Naruto of course), Mr. Tazuna may I have a word " the old man looked like he just caught putting his hand in the cookie jar.

"These shinobi are chunin from the village hidden in the mist they are known for their relentless attack and pursuing their target even if it means their end. When you put in your request you said you wanted standard protection from thieves, bandits, and highwaymen. You didn't say there are shinobi after you hunting you down. I'm sure you have your reason but withholding information is not the best when you're asking for help from others. As of right now we are beyond the scope of this mission we'll vote on whether we continue the mission or not" said Kakashi. Naruto quickly raises his hand to vote for keep doing the mission so does the rest. Tazuna promises to pay for an A-ranked mission after the ordeal is over. Tazuna explains that his country the land of waves is a very poor country even the nobles have little money a B or an A-rank mission is too expensive. The man who wants Tazuna dead is the shipping magnet Gato. Tazuna explains that Gato may seem like a legit businessman but he uses all his underhanded business tactics to sell booze contraband and he also employ ninja to get rid of pests like Tazuna. He fears the bridge because once it's complete it will break his hold on the land of waves.

* * *

Everyone is on high alert and Naruto spots something and throws a shuriken at it. It's revealed that a snow hare with it winter pelt. The trained veteran notices it and tells everyone to hit the deck as a large executioner blade got lodged in a tree and thin large man with raven hair and bandages on his mouth and neck.

"Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist. If he's our opponent, then I'll need this, this could be treacherous " he slips his headband to where it doesn't cover his eye and reveals he has the Sharingan in his left eye. "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye did I get that, right? It's too bad but you'll have to hand over the old man " said Zabuza. "Everyone protect the bridge builder you were taught teamwork now use it and stay out of this fight. I'm ready." Said Kakashi. Zabuza turns to face Kakashi and then " I get to see the Sharingan in action this is an honor, " said Zabuza. "Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan, can someone please tell me what Sharingan is?" Said Naruto.

"Sharingan, a rare power it resides in the eyes the user of this visual justu or Dojustu, can instantly see and comprehend any Ninjustu Genjutsu and Taijustu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special rare form of Dojustu, however, that's not the only power of the Sharingan, "said Sasuke.

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface, (no duh) the Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail. As for you Jōnin when I was part of the assassination unit of the hidden mist. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you man who copied over a thousand jutsu. "Kakashi the Copy Ninja" Enough talk I need to exterminate the old man," said Zabuza.

The five genin surrounded the bridge builder." So, I'll have to eliminate you first eh Kakashi, so be it" Zabuza took his executioner's blade out of the trunk of the tree very easily. Next, he was standing on the water's surface like was some sort of demigod. (Jesus reference) "Clever bastard, he's built up a fair amount of chakra," said Kakashi. Zabuza made a hand sign with one of his arms straight up and said, "Ninja Art: Hidden in the mist jutsu" said Zabuza as he disappeared.

"Sensei who is this guy?" asks Naruto." He is Zabuza Momochi the ex-leader of the mists assassination unit. He's an infamous master of the silent killing technique." Said Kakashi. "silent kill?" said Naruto, "yes as the name suggests you leave this world without any sound or warning of any kind. The Sharingan can't fully neutralize it so don't let your guard down" said Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Haruna bump fists with me, "said Kuro. They all did they all melded their minds into Kuro's mindscape which was a dojo. Naruto was the first one to come out of his stupor then Haruna then Sasuke then finally Sakura. "why we here Kuro? "asks Naruto. "We are here so Zabuza won't hear our plans on how to defend against his silent kill technique. Naruto, Haruna you two have a better sense of smell than all of us except Kakashi. Sasuke you and I will be sensing for his killing intent even if we can't hear his approach. We can always sense him by other means. Sakura, do you know any Genjutsu? "said Kuro. "Sakura shook her head saying Kakashi sensei had yet to teach them any techniques rather he had them work on teamwork. Everyone nods knowing what their assignment was. The mindscape falls apart as everyone returns to their own body.

"Eight choices Liver, lungs, spine, subclavian artery, jugular vein, brain, kidneys, and heart. Which should be my attack point?" said Zabuza. Kakashi saw something with his Sharingan then he made a hand sign to build and condense his chakra.

Sasuke was starting to lose it when Kakashi said this to calm him down" Don't worry Sasuke, I won't allow any of my student/comrades to die, trust me" Sasuke calmed down. "I wouldn't count on it," said Zabuza as he appeared behind the genin and in front of the bridge builder. He swung in a wide arc to try to catch all the genin and the old man but the bridge builder and the genin were all out of the swords path. Kakashi came in and stabbed Zabuza but water leaked out and revealed it was only a water clone. Then the real Zabuza appeared and cleaved what Zabuza thought was Kakashi but is revealed to be a water clone. 'No way the water clone jutsu he copied it even in the mist. 'thought Zabuza." Don't move now it over" said Kakashi

"It's over you say. You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey like imitations, but it was impressive for you to do that. You already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed, you had your clone say the same thing you would and succeeded in distracting me. So, you could hide in the mist and wait to make your move. I'm not that easy to fool!" said Zabuza

As that was being said the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and Zabuza drops the water clone jutsu. Kakashi drops down to dodge Zabuza's sword. As Kakashi dodges the sword he gets kicked hard by Zabuza and sent flying into the lake. As he was sent flying Kakashi drops Makibishi spikes hoping to slow down Zabuza. It didn't work Zabuza just flips over them. As Kakashi tries to get out of the water. He notices the water is not normal, the water its heavy that's when Zabuza appears and said, "Ninja Art: Water style Water Prison Jutsu. Now with you trapped, I'll tend to these brats. Water style: water clone jutsu" Several bodies made of water appeared and took Zabuza's shape. "Everyone knows the plan," Kuro said checking on his teammates. Everyone nodded and Kuro said, "Alright, let's rock!" Kuro ran towards Zabuza's clones and he was a blur. Kuro was moving so fast he was running on water he didn't learn how to walk on water using chakra yet but he gave the illusion that he did. Kuro handled most of the water clones with ease since his taijutsu was on par with the taijutsu specialist Rock Lee. Naruto and Sasuke handled the one that was closest to the shore by throwing a demon wind shuriken. The clone thought the genin were aiming after him but their true target was Zabuza himself. Zabuza caught the demon wind shuriken in his hand and said "Smart but not smart enough! Just as he said that the second shuriken came into view as it was hidden in the shadow of the first. Zabuza dodges the shuriken by jumping over it. Sasuke smirks at Zabuza anyone who knew Naruto and Sasuke, knew they could tell each other the plan as they carry it out without using their words. The second shuriken proofed and revealed it was Naruto who transformed into the second shuriken. Naruto grabbed his tri-pronged kunai and threw it at Zabuza could not dodge in time. Zabuza went into a bellowing rage

"I'm going to kill you, brat! "said Zabuza focusing his killing intent on Naruto. Naruto just laughed as he hit the water then Kuro picked him up as he was running back to shore. Zabuza attempted to throw the shuriken at the boys but Kakashi stopped the shuriken before Zabuza could even throw it.

"Naruto, Kuro, Sasuke, Haruna, Sakura, your plan was brilliant. Naruto, you and Sasuke teamwork were excellent you two could give Guy and I a run for our money in terms of teamwork. Just so you know the same jutsu won't work on me twice "said Kakashi. As he said that they both jump back as Zabuza tosses the shuriken aimlessly away and grabs his sword while Kakashi grabs his kunai and holds it in the reverse grip. Both jōnin are standing on the water not moving just using Chakra to stay on the water's surface. They start weaving hand signs in quick succession and then they both shout, "Water style: Water Dragon bullet jutsu!" Two dragons began to take form from the water then they clash neither one beating the other. Then Zabuza notices that Kakashi is seeing through all his movements. As the anxiety of fighting someone with the insight of the Sharingan took hold and Kakashi took advantage of that by using the hypnotic effect of the Sharingan and said, "Water Style: Giant water Vortex Jutsu."

"What? he was able to use the same jutsu I was going to use before me. How is this possible? It's inconceivable! Can you see into the future?" ranted Zabuza as he crashed into a tree with four kunai knives embedded into his body pinning him to a tree.

"Yes, I can you know what I see now, your defeat," said Kakashi with his kunai to add effect to his prophecy. After that two senbon shot through the mist and hit Zabuza's neck killing the Jōnin.

"You were right he's dead now," said the mysterious senbon wielding ninja.

Kakashi checks Zabuza pulse to be sure and sure enough, Zabuza didn't have a pulse anymore. The ninja that had taken down Zabuza had the mask of hunter ninjas from the village hidden in the mists. Kakashi backs up to let the Hinter ninja do his thing.

The hunter Ninja pickups the corpse of Zabuza then uses a quick single-handed hand sign disappeared in the mist.

Kakashi slip his headband over his Sharingan took a few steps then almost fell to the floor if Kuro and Sasuke didn't catch him.

"I think I overdid it with my Sharingan, "said Kakashi as the boys carried him to his feet.

"You think," Kuro said being very condescending to his commanding officer.

"Well that's last we will see of him I think," said Kakashi.

"I'd hate to spoil your fun Captain Kakashi but I don't think Zabuza was finished by the fact that mist hunter-nin broke the protocol of shinobi body disposal" always work on the body immediately after you have made "the kill," said Kuro.

* * *

Kakashi thought back on as they traveled to Tazuna's house.

"Sad to say but Kuro was right the mist hunter-nin did break protocol that meant that the hunter ninja's purpose wasn't to destroy Zabuza but to save him. "thought Kakashi as the three boys carried him to their client's home and their base of operations. "They need to get stronger if we are going to face Zabuza again but with his partner as well. Naruto already mastered the tree climbing exercise from his time training with me on the shadow clone and multi shadow clone jutsu. From what Shisui said both Kuro and Haruna have the tree climbing exercise down now time to move on to walking on water exercise for Naruto Kuro and Haruna. Maybe Kuro has a method to help me get Naruto's taijutsu cleaned up to where it needs to be and his use of the shadow clones will help tremendously."

They got to Tazuna's house late in the afternoon. The two kunoichi watched over their jōnin sensei as the three boys helped around the house.

Haruna had heard lots of stories of Kakashi from Shisui-sensei and Itachi-nee san. The man lived up to the hype that the stories.

Sakura was conflicted inside herself with her inner Sakura saying "Cha we should be flirting with Sasuke. So, he will notice us not watching over Kakashi-sensei Cha" true Sakura retorted with this "Tou-chan said if we truly want Sasuke to notice us and our feelings we need to focus on our duties and skills as a kunoichi and if Sasuke develops feelings for we go from there but no more fangirling over him. it's not set us in the right direction ever since we pass by the skin over our teeth the true genin exam."

Kakashi with his normal eye watched as his only official kunoichi student started to blossom with a renewed determination. He saw she had to come to some sort of crossroads about how she should act for now on. He could only hope that that fangirl persona had let go of its grip of Sakura before she gets in a situation that her Sasuke and Naruto can't handle.

Haruna noticed that Kakashi was awake. So, she went to go and get the boys, Tazuna and Tsunami. As Kakashi started to gather his thoughts and go through a mental checklist on how long till he was back to full strength. About a full week to get him in fighting shape and that's considering himself training the five genins in that time a good night's sleep will allow his body to recover.

"Alright, everyone gather around, here's the sad truth Zabuza is still alive and is likely to come back to try to do the job he was hired to do." Said Kakashi.

"what do you mean sensei you checked his body you said he didn't have a pulse? " said Sakura.

"That's right I did check to see if he had a pulse and him didn't but what Kuro brought up about the hunter ninja breaking protocol about body disposal of rogue ninja makes the kill fishy." Said Kakashi.

"what do you mean Kakashi sensei?" Said Sakura.

"I mean what did the hunter ninja do to the body? " asked Kakashi.

"How are we supposed to know he just picked it up and left," responded Sakura.

"that's what I'm saying it makes the whole kill fishy because he didn't begin to dispose of the body right on the spot and every high-level shinobi follows this protocol. Besides what did the hunter ninja use for the takedown?' Asks Kakashi.

"Senbon, throwing needles,", said Sasuke then realized what Kakashi was getting at. "no way"

"here are the reasons why we should believe that Zabuza is still alive. First, the hunter ninja carried Zabuza's dead corpse away even though it is much heavier than he is. Second, he used senbon which have a precise effect but are rarely fatal unless they hit a vital organ and there are no vital organs in the neck. From there we can conclude that Zabuza is still alive and was put into a temporary death state to make it very convincing that even I would be fooled." Said Kakashi

"Come on your over thinking this, aren't you?" asks Tazuna

"Encountering suspicion, a shinobi prepares quickly hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this saying." Said Kakashi.

"Sensei you said prepare quickly but how we can do that when you can barely move?" Asks Sakura

"I can still train you, " said Kakashi in very jovial voice.

"hold on a little last-minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza, you could barely defeat him even with your Sharingan we have to be reasonable. Said Sakura with her inner voice saying, "Cha are you to get us killed Cha!?"

"Sakura why was able to stop Zabuza because you all helped me. You've grown all of you. Naruto you've grown the most." Said Kakashi.

"So, you noticed Kakashi sensei", said Naruto "Now thing will things are going to get better", said Naruto.

Sakura thought about what Kakashi said "he does seem stronger and more confident in his abilities"

"mom why is these ninjas here you know if they stay here they'll die, "said the clearly depressed little boy with the fisherman's hat.

"In a ninjas line of work, his or her life will always be on the line. So, your statement is not anything we're not prepared for" said Kuro in a stoic manner that shut the poor boy up.

Tazuna apologizes for his grandson Inari outburst" he has been in this depressed state since his surrogate father died. "explained Tazuna as he left to set up the table for supper.

"Sensei how long would it take for a shinobi of Zabuza's Caliber to recover from this temporary death state? "asked Sakura.

"Hard to say exactly, Sakura since I'm not a medical-nin but if I would give a rough estimate on how long till he is back to full strength at the very least a week. since our encounter with Zabuza I got the feeling he won't let his body heal at the normal rate so a week is my guess" said Kakashi

The shinobi gather around and Kakashi says We'll start your training in the morning so eat up and rest"

* * *

The next morning in the forest with a lake close by the six shinobi stands around in a circle as Kakashi explains what kind of training they are doing to combat Zabuza and his partner.

"First thing we are going to do is to work on the fundamentals of a shinobis power. Sakura, what is the definition of chakra? "asked Kakashi knowing everyone knew it but it never hurt to refresh everyone's memory.

"chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses to perform justu. chakra made up two forms of energy. First, there is physical energy which is gathered together from each cell in the body. then there is spiritual energy which is accumulated through training and experience. Hand signs focus and unleash the chakra." Said Sakura.

"Right on all points Iruka sensei really had some excellent students," said Kakashi. "What you will be learning is how to be efficient when using your chakra. "

"How do we do that "Asks Sakura.

"simple you climb a tree but there is only one rule you can't use your hands," said Kakashi.

"wait that not possible, "said Sakura.

"Is it? Naruto, Kuro, Haruna show them what I mean." Said Kakashi.

Kuro Naruto and Haruna focus their chakra to the bottoms of their feet then start walking up to their respective trees then hang upside down on one of the branches.

This is one of the applications of the power of chakra. If you can master this exercise quickly I'll allow you two to learn what I'm going to be teaching the other three.

Kakashi throws kunai knifes to Sakura and Sasuke "use the kunai to mark the highest point you can climb without using your hands then try to get past it and the next. At first, you're going to have to run and use your momentum to get you as high as you can until you get used to it. you three follow me to our other part of our training grounds "said Kakashi as they walked over to a large stream.

"now you guys will be working on the walking on the water exercise this is the more advanced technique for chakra control you three would all benefit from this Kuro I saw you were running on water but you were just using your speed to keep yourself above the surface. Once you mastered this skill you won't have to use so much stamina to stay afloat. Naruto, Haruna this will allow you two to be able to control your chakra more efficiently. Kuro, can you help Naruto out with his taijutsu style while it is passing at the academy he need a style that would complement his instinctive battle style." Said Kakashi

"I have just the taijutsu scroll for Naruto and Haruna Kakashi sensei," said Kuro as he asks Naruto to make a hundred shadow clones to work on the walking on water exercise while the original works with Kuro.

Kuro handed over a scroll with the Uzumaki Cress on it to Naruto. The scroll has a unique blood seal on it. Kuro told Naruto just to smear some of his blood on the cress and it should release the blood seal. Once Naruto did that his whole world turned white as he sees a man with red hair smiling at him with a grin he has seen before every time he looked in the mirror. the man had long red hair and wore battle gear from the warring clans' era. He also wore a headband of the village hidden in the whirlpools. "it good to see you Naruto my boy" said the man.

* * *

"how do you know my name where I am and who are you?" Naruto asked being extremely confused.

"I am Susanoo, the patron deity of your clan the Uzumaki, you are in your mindscape my boy, and I have been watching over you and your sister since you been born to answer the prayer your mother and by extension, your father made that night." Said Susanoo.

"you're the patron deity of my clan than how are you and I conversing right now," asks Naruto.

"Well you see your clan the Uzumaki were and still are very clever folk with their seals for they made a seal that a deity could use as a conduit so we could speak with mortals directly without killing the poor mortals with our awesome might of our mere presence." Said Susanoo

"Now you and I will train in the taijustu form your ancestors preferred which is based off me, Susanoo the god of storms and steel, their taijustu and Kenjutsu utilize two forms of elemental chakra characteristics wind and water. Wind attributes able to hit but not get hit back by anything and water to find the flow of attacks and easily dodge with the grace of water. You won't be able to utilize the style yet because you aren't at the necessary level of speed. All the information on the techniques of the style you will have immediate access to but you won't be able to use them yet till your body can handle the necessary level of speed. Ask your friend Kuro about putting gravity seals on you. "

As Naruto was talking to Susanoo, Kuro pumped a bit of chakra into the eight-trigram seal. Kuro enters the mindscape where the spirit of the nine-tailed fox is imprisoned. The fox notice Kuro's approach and sent out some Ki Kuro's way and Kuro just shrugged off. "Is that how you say Hello Kurama?" said Kuro. The fox was taken back about this boy, his host's friend knew his true name.

"NO but how did you learn of that name boy," said the fox.

"records about you and your sibling true names still exist Kurama, "said Kuro

The fox was stumped "why you here brat" he asked.

"For you to cooperate with Naruto so you guys can work together" replied Kuro.

"why would I cooperate with a kit like him?" said Kurama.

"because of what the sage of six paths, your father said you should do," said Kuro.

"how do you know what my old man said to me? "asked Kurama.

"I don't know what he said to you but I know the kind of man he was based on his exploits and he'd be sad that your siblings are in this sort of state." Said Kuro Kurama flinched at the statement." Maybe you should cooperate with your Jinchūriki you might find some common ground and make sure a certain Uchiha doesn't get his hands on you ever again"

"perhaps I will talk to the kit but I will do it when I see fit but thank you for the suggestion," said Kurama as Kuro faded back to his own mindscape.

Kuro smiled at Naruto as Naruto asked Kuro if he knew how to make gravity seals. Kuro nodded and told Naruto to dispel the clones one at the time so he can gain the experience the clones had cultivated while the original. Kuro draws out the gravity seals for Naruto. He places them on Naruto then activates them at twice earth's gravity. Naruto staggers a bit as he feels the stress the seals put on his body.

"man, my body feels like ten tons I can barely move," said Naruto astonished by the power of seals.

Naruto let see if you got this chakra control exercise down" said Kuro. As the duo came to the small lake. Haruna noticed a change in the blonde's approach to this exercise. He didn't charge in with his clothes on he took most of his clothes off except his boxers then walked calmly onto the water's surface. Then he didn't fall in Naruto noticed that this exercise was a lot easier having the shadow clones do all the trial and error work while he reaped the benefits. Kakashi was watching his late master children grow stronger and stronger with the gravity seals and knowing how Naruto operated he could see Naruto could get to ten times earth's gravity or more in the time it takes for Zabuza to recover. they call it day when Sakura and Sasuke pass out from overworking their chakra networks but they achieved their goal of finishing the tree climbing exercise in a little under a day. Sasuke was motivated since Naruto had already mastered the tree climbing exercise. Sakura wanted Sasuke to notice her after the fifth lap up and down her tree, she walked over to Kakashi sensei and asked if he could teach her a technique that is suited for her. Kakashi was surprised at first that she asked for technique but smiled thinking about what he saw as Sakura found herself at a crossroads between being a kunoichi and being a fangirl. He was glad she chooses to be a better kunoichi because he knew Sasuke wasn't into her yet because he wasn't at the age to show interest in girls.

"I know a technique that fits you well it a medical Ninjustu I copied off a medic for touch and go treatment but I'm sure you can be wonderful medic," said Kakashi

As he began to teach Sakura the medical jutsu. Sasuke took notice that she stopped wasting her time trying to be a yes girl to him. Sasuke also noticed Naruto movements were a little sluggish as if he was wearing training weights but Sasuke doesn't see any training weights on him. Haruna was working on a technique that she said could help with protecting Tazuna in the fight against Zabuza. She asked Naruto for some pointers in the shadow clone technique and Kakashi hashed out what Naruto couldn't explain. Naruto worked on physical conditioning while the clones worked on the stances and katas of the Uzuken style. Sasuke worked on his chakra control on with tree climbing then, when Kakashi thought he was ready for walking on water which this was only day two of their training camp when Sasuke took only two steps into the lake before he lost his balance and fell into the icy cold lake. (if you think I did that purpose for Sasuke fangirls to cool off then drool over imagining Sasuke with a wet dark blue shirt in the icy cold water. Then your right I did it on purpose but it was just to show that Sasuke didn't get it right the first time.) Sasuke later took off his shirt and shorts and began to work on the walking on water again he was about halfway to the center of the lake when he felt two stares staring him of course, was Sakura and Haruna they were blushing and had few nosebleeds. When he realized what they were thinking in their minds he got embarrassed and lost his control for a sec and fell into the lake. Luckily, Kuro was there to catch Sasuke before he fell deep.

"You okay, Sasuke it not like you to get distracted by two girls gawking at you, "said Kuro poking fun at his friend.

"I just got distracted how come you are not getting distracted by, them, "said Sasuke

"I'm not distracted by them because their focus wasn't on me it's on you," said Kuro. "think of it just another thing to add so you have a mastery of your chakra control"

"why me I'm sure there are other guys they can fawn over like you and Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"Haruna sees Naruto and me as brothers more Naruto than I but still she only has eyes for you same goes for Sakura she sees Naruto and me as comrades in arms and friends but you are different in their eyes." Said Kuro as he walked off to the shore. Sasuke follows behind him because he knew his control was going to fade fast if he didn't head to the shore. Sasuke asked Kakashi if he knew any fire justu that he can work on a matter of fact Kakashi had a scroll Itachi gave him just before the mission.

* * *

Kakashi takes Sasuke to a secluded part of the forest and showed him the scroll of the B-rank fire justu that Itachi gave him it was "Fire style: Great dragon flame jutsu." it took about two days for Sasuke to get the basics down for the justu. Since Sasuke was working on his chakra control when learning this he grew his reserves faster and practice the justu without being too exhausted to recover after a good night sleep.

Sakura asked Kakashi if he knew any offensive techniques she could learn. Kakashi thought for a sec then took out a book that was written by his master's master teammate Tsunade Senju which talked about how to greatly enhance one's physical strength via very fined tuned chakra control. For right now Sakura could lift 90 kilos with her chakra enhanced strength.

Naruto is working like a man on a mission with his massive reserves he was training his taijustu and Kenjutsu with 1,000 clones working on that and he found he was surprisingly adept at seals with a little tutoring from Kuro and Kakashi he's able to get to what Kakashi would describe as expert level quickly. Naruto was using the gravity seal to what would be called abuse by most people but most people didn't have half of a tailed beast sealed inside of them especially arguably the strongest one of them. At the start of the seventh day of training his gravity seals was set to 100 times earth gravity. Naruto set his gravity seals to normal gravity so he could get used to his new speed. To say he was stronger was an understatement Kakashi could barely hold back in taijustu spars and Sasuke well he didn't fare well He was always the faster one in their spars at the academy. (is Naruto broken no he just at the level he needs to beat Haku stop him and Zabuza from taking a Raiki to the chest.) the day everyone was dreading had finally arrived the 5-shinobi left Naruto to protect Tsunami and Inari as the five shinobi went with Tazuna to the bridge. When they got there all Tazuna's men appeared dead but they were in the same deathlike state Zabuza was in. the five-shinobi noticed the mist was very thick. Zabuza and his accomplice got into stances.

* * *

"I see you bought four of your brats Kakashi. Where is the blonde midget with the goofy look on his face?" asked Zabuza as he made several water clones to attack the group.

Sasuke brought out his kunai as he saw the water clones and turned to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded then Sasuke got to work making short work of Zabuza water clones.

"it appears you have a rival eh Haku," said Zabuza accessing the genin new strength.

"so, it seems, "said Haku.

"we still have the advantage now use it, "said Zabuza as Haku sped over to Sasuke and clashed with him. Through the spars with Naruto and Kuro that Sasuke had yesterday he was able to react and parry all Zabuza's apprentices strikes even though he is slightly older and faster than him.

"give up the bridge builder and we won't have to kill you," said the apprentice.

"Fat chance, One, our job is to protect the Bridgebuilder, Two I don't get to test my new skills in combat if I give up and Three a shinobi must endure any trial and tribulation he or she encounters. Plus, my teammate and best friend would give me a lecture on why I shouldn't have given up so easily. So, to save me a headache I'm going to harden my resolve and push forward" declared Sasuke.

"I've gained two distinct advantages one we are surrounded by water and two your hand is locked parrying mine so you have only one free hand to defend yourself with." With that said the apprentice started making one-handed hand signs. "Water style: hundred needles of death" the apprentice stomped with his left foot and then the water started to form needles.

Seeing the attack coming him, Sasuke, focused his chakra to his legs then pushed off the bridge avoiding the attack by milliseconds.

Meanwhile back with Naruto.

A couple of Gato's swordsman bodyguards walk towards Tazuna's house they trip a seal letting Naruto know they were there. Naruto walks outside the front door and smiles as the swordsmen thought this would snatch a grab so they have hostage but now they must deal with this ninja brat Tazuna hired.

The swordsman smirk as they believe their speed is faster to the kids how wrong they were. When they tried to unsheathe their blades, they found themselves getting a kick in the face by the brat and knocked out cold. Naruto tied them up and set up a barrier seal around them so even if they did wake up they could not escape the seal. Naruto ran off to the bridge at his new surprisingly fast speed.

Back at the bridge

Sasuke throws shuriken at Haku dodges them all but the shuriken was just to lead Haku so Sasuke can kick Haku in his mask. Sending Haku flying back to Zabuza

'Haku is losing in a battle of speed' thought Zabuza

"You're fast but my teammates speed outclasses yours. I spared with him all day long yesterday even though I physically can't keep pace with you I can fight you because my reaction time is quick enough to counter your speed." Said Sasuke.

"One thing about my team that you should be aware of calling them brats is just guaranteed to get them wanting to take you down a couple pegs. Sasuke here is the best young fighter we have, Sakura is one of our brightest minds and let's not forget the Number hyperactive knucklehead Naruto Uzumaki. Also when I say hyper I mean his speed is equal to Maito guy using seven of the eight gates., Also, I have the heir of the Shiba clan Kuro "Ryu" Shiba lets not forget the Akashi second coming Haruna Namikaze "

Zabuza closes his eyes then, said: "Haku stop messing around and don't hold back."

"Yes, sir." Said Haku as he starts to gather chakra then said "Secret Justu: Ice style demonic ice mirrors" 24 mirrors materialize into a dome surrounding Sasuke.

"I can't copy that technique, "said Kakashi.

"Why is that Kakashi Sensei I thought the Sharingan can copy any jutsu?" Asks Sakura.

"While its true the Sharingan can copy other techniques but only under certain circumstances, for example, Zabuza water clone justu is a water style technique. There are five elements of chakra water wind lightning earth and fire chakra. There are Justu that combines two or more of those chakras creating a new elemental chakra nature. Those special Justu are called Keikei Genkai or Bloodline limits. The Sharingan is the bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan. This boy has mastered water and wind style to create his ice style so I cant copy his technique because I don't have the skill set to use it even with the Sharingan." Said Kakashi "But I have faith in Sasuke he will find a way to breakthrough this technique."

While everyone was engrossed with Kakashi's lecture on Chakra elements Zabuza decided to attack Tazuna. While he was about to be hit by Zabuza with his Executioners blade. A hand came up and caught the blade with two fingers.

* * *

"Man Susanoo Jiji was right it's really hard to stop a blade once it starts to go down in the arc, " Said Naruto grinning like a maniac.

"What you caught my blade how could a mere genin do that" Said Zabuza

"I'm not Just any genin, I'm the genin who's going to be Hokage and I'm the genin who will defeat you." Said Naruto

Zabuza tries to pull his sword out of Naruto's grip but it doesn't budge. "By the way Zabuza your employer is going to betray you and not pay up," Said Naruto.

"What makes you think that brat, " asked Zabuza curiosity.

One he's a shady businessman two he's greedy and three he's behind you a bunch of scrubby thugs. Sasuke focus your chakra into your eyes and you will be able to see through that ability." Said Naruto.

Hearing Naruto's advice he decides to give his best friends advice a try and he closes his eyes for a second to focus his chakra to them. Haku believing that was the opening he needs to win the duel and attacks. When Sasuke opens his eyes his irises change color from black to red with two tomes in each eye Sasuke dodges Haku's attack flawlessly.

Hearing Naruto's reasonings for why Gato would double cross him and that he was behind him in the mist made sense in his mind. "Kid since your reasoning makes sense and I'm probably not under Gatos employ anymore I have no quarrel with you or your team. Haku Land of Water." Said stops attacking Sasuke.

Sasuke ask "why you stop?"

"Master Zabuza said our code phrase when the employer has double-crosses or recalled the contract. So you and I have no more reason to fight, " said Haku

"Great id like to spar with you later and can you take out these Senbons I feel like a pincushion, " said Sasuke

Haku pulls out the senbon helps Sasuke recover as the mists clear showing Gato and his gang of scrubs

"What are you doing here Gato" asks Zabuza having a sneaking suspicion that the kid right but decides to play dumb and have the midget sign his death sentence "change of plans Zabuza your too expensive so your no longer under my employ and your gonna die on this bridge Zabuza " the midget could see the grin on Zabuza face.

"Kid you said Susanoo-Sama said it hard to stop a sword once it starts its downward arc according to The Uzumaki he also said something about the way of the sword. A Master swordsmen practices until they get it right but the Uzumaki practice til they can never get their sword style wrong " Said Zabuza, as he smirks at all the scrubby thugs Gato, gathered to try and betray him.

"Ninja art: hidden mist Justu, "said Zabuza as the mist thickens and the screams of the thugs can be heard as Zabuza makes quick work of all of them leaving Gato alive scared shitless by the demon of the hidden mists proficiency at the art of killing.

Kakashi walks up to Gato and uncovers his Sharingan eye "Sasuke there a few tricks that the Uchiha use in conjunction with the Sharingan I will show you an example that your father taught me after I first inherited my Sharingan. Sharingan: demonic illusion justu. Gato eye gloss over his mind is broken after couple seconds under the Genjutsu.

Naruto have paper and inc on you?" Asks Kakashi

"Yeah," Said Naruto and takes out paper and inc as Kakashi has Gato write two checks one was for Zabuza and the other was Tazuna. Kakashi asked Haku how much Gato owed them Haku smiles and said the amount the slimeball owed them. Kakashi asked Gato how much he had left after that then had Tazuna's check be that amount. after that, he had Haku and Tazuna cash the checks.

After that just for the satisfaction of knowing he was the one who did Gato in Zabuza beheaded the midget and said: "that felt way too good to be justice."

"Zabuza How about you guys join us at Konoha it's better than being a rogue ninja and you always get paid," said Naruto being very optimistic.

Kakashi sweatdropped at the idea "well there isn't anything wrong Konoha from picking up Rouge ninja from other villages it's just the matter of loyalty and what not. Zabuza if I recall correctly you did a coup for the sole reason for Yagura to stop his bloodline purges. Am I correct?"

"Right on the money Kakashi. I'm willing to undergo any form of verification if it means I don't have to live on the run anymore." Said Zabuza

"Zabuza does Haku have any formal Shinobi training besides from what you have taught him while on the run, "Asks Kakashi

"No, why you ask Kakashi?" Asks Zabuza

"Because The chunin exams going to start in a few months you and I both know you need a full team of three genins to pass the first two parts of the exams. so I was going to ask lord third to have Haku assigned to the team Shisui as he is already met the genin from that team and can cover whatever they are lacking " said Kakashi

Zabuza nodded in agreement and said "Haku could learn a lot from Shisui of teleportation I agree with your assessment and hope the Hokage agrees as well "

* * *

With that, they leave to get rest. The bridge gets finished in record time thanks to Naruto and his one-man work crew aka his shadow clones.

When it came down to name the bridge one name popped into Tazuna's "we shall call it the great Naruto bridge because of him and his friends we found our drive to be strong."

While Walking back to the village Kakashi summons his nin-ken Pakkun and asks him to deliver a scroll to the Hokage. Pakkun smiles then leave in a flash. When they get to the village ambu are waiting for Zabuza with chakra dampening cuffs. "The Hokage has read your request and will give you an audience with him as for your apprentice Kakashi senpai's request has been approved by Lord third. Shall we get a move on as you're a man that doesn't like waiting around too long if your bingo book profile says anything about your personality. " said the ambu captain with a tiger mask.

"Your assumption is correct ambu captain lets get on with this I don't want to be in these cuffs more than I have to." Said Zabuza as they both bodies flickered away from sight.

At the Hokage tower

"Lord third your appointment with ambu captain tiger and Zabuza Momochi," said the Hokage's Secretary.

"Good, send them in, " Said lord third

The ambu tiger and Zabuza walked in. The third lord gestures from my for Zabuza to begin his plea on why he should allow him into his Shinobis ranks. "I wish to join Konoha for two reasons lord third Hokage. One I'm tired of looking over my shoulder in case trackers ninja caught up with me. Two I would like my apprentice Haku to live his life not afraid of using and developing his bloodline limit."

"What bloodline limit does he have Zabuza?" Asks the third.

"He has the ice style bloodline limit " replied Zabuza

"If your words are sincere a mind walkthrough with Inochi and interrogations from Anko and Ibiki will prove it and ill put you as Jonin on probation for three months. For now, you will be in ambu custody as your being processed." Said Lord Third.

"Thank You Lord Third," Said Zabuza humbly.

* * *

A/N sorry for how long it took to bring out this but this is out but I managed to do an entire arc in one chapter it will be awhile til the chunin exams are uploaded but please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2 Chunin Exams the written exam

**A\n will be setting up the shipping's here in this chapter naruxhina ocxKarin and tsunaxjiraya Sasuke and?**

 **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Please support the official release.**

the Twin Guardians of the Hidden Leaf

chapter 2 chunin Exams part one the written exam to cheat or not to cheat that is not the question.

Team 7 and Team 6 are both at their respective training grounds. Shisui is made sure Haku is adjusting well to the unique dynamic that is team nine. Kuro and Haruna are currently in a taijutsu only spar while Shisui and Haku spar with ninjutsu. Kuro keeps Haruna on the defensive and not letting up so she doesn't have time to counter. Haruna tries to apply the taijustu style that her mother's clan utilized, but she doesn't have the necessary speed to act on the small openings in Kuro's offense to counter. On the other side of the training ground, Haku is Keeping Shisui busy with his blood line limit using ice style techniques rather than other water knowing Shisui can copy them.

Meanwhile, the genin in team 7 is in taijustu free for all with all the genin against each other. Naruto can now hold his own against Sasuke without spamming shadow clones. Sakura is waiting for an opening now doesn't see one. So, she thinks she can make an opening she gets within three feet of her team mates and punches the ground. The ground starts to give way under Sasuke and Naruto they are surprised as rocks begin to rise then fall on top of them Sasuke used the substitution jutsu to avoid damage but Naruto was so lucky and he proofed revealing he was a clone. Kakashi smiles and calls the spar over because Sasuke and Naruto used the substitution jutsu to avoid damage from the rocks so Sakura won the spar. Naruto was about to argue but then he remembers he said after his mission he go and ask Haishi if he may court Hinata. He bows to his team mates then to his sensei as he dismissed them for the rest of the day. Naruto walks over to the Hyuga compound the guards at the entrance say, "state your business Uzumaki-san"

Naruto replies with "I'm here to see Lord Haishi if I may"

The guards are shocked to say the least "please wait while inform Lord Haishi that you are here" the guard said as he goes to inform Lord Haishi that Naruto was here to see him.

Lord Haishi was being swamped with paperwork he wondered how Minato did all his paperwork so efficiently and fast. The guard knocks Haishi says enter and the guard tell Haishi that Naruto is here to see him. Haishi tells the guard to escort Naruto to his office. Then Haishi asks Natsu to go fetch Hizashi and Neji he might need Neji's assistance and wanted Hizashi to see this. Naruto arrives and knocks on Haishi office door Haishi barks "enter".

Naruto had been hanging out with Hinata ever since he saved her from the attempted kidnapping 9 years under the guise of he was under the transformation Justu of one his best friends Kuro Shiba. Haishi thinks Naruto has begun to have feelings for his daughter he smiles as he thinks back to his teammate and himself joke about their children possibly marrying each other.

Naruto waits in Haishi office as Haishi Hizashi and Neji walk into the office. "Naruto, I take it you are here for a reason," asks Haishi.

"yes, I am Lord Haishi I would like to formally ask for permission to date your Daughter Hinata," said Naruto

"you may only if you can beat Neji in a taijutsu only spar" Said Haishi,

Hizashi smiled seeing what his twin was doing. the spar had two objectives one to test Naruto and two to see how far Neji has come in his gentle fist training. "Hizashi mind gathering Haruna, Hanabi, and Hinata to the sparing ground in the center of the compound" Kuro walks over as he was with Haruna when Hizashi had come to fetch her. They all stand outside the sparing ground which was a rectangle 5 meters wide by ten meters long. Naruto was stretching then he made a hand sign and muttered "release "and his expression changed a bit then he began to stretch again.

Naruto got into his stance and Neji got into his gentle fist stance from what he heard Naruto was the dead last in his class. Why was uncle Haishi even giving him a chance to prove himself in a spar? Haishi said "begin" and they were off. Naruto was a blur and Neji was having a tough time defending against the quick brutal and unpredictable assault the blonde was unleashing.

Haishi was watching in amazement that Naruto had improved so much since his graduation from the academy. Haruna watched Naruto go through the basic combos of the taijustu style of the Uzumaki. Naruto was using only Taijutsu he noticed that Neji was tiring not as fast as he'd like so he started to run around Neji and through his own speed he made afterimage clones. just when Neji though he saw an opening and attacked it was an afterimage and he was kicked up and away by Naruto right as Naruto was about to do his areal combo Haishi said "that's enough, Naruto you have proven you are strong enough to date Hinata "Hinata blushed hearing that Naruto had asked her father for permission to date her. Naruto catches his opponent before he falls and get any more injuries hands Neji's bruised body to Hizashi who smiled at the boy and said thank you Naruto for not allowing my boy to be injured any more than what was necessary. Naruto makes few hand signs then his seals became active again. He walks over to Hinata and asks "Hinata would you like have dinner with me after the Chunin Exams?"

"yes, I would love to," Hinata said. As she blushes so hard she faints but Naruto catches her. And asks if lord Haishi could lead him to Hinata's room. Naruto lays her down in her room. Then heads to his apartment.

Seven shadows approached the west gate the two guards smile as they welcome back Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina Senju (named her after Naruto mom) (age 21) and the Senju triplets(age8) Satoshi (which means (quick-witted and wise) who inherited his red hair from his great-grandmother Shirayukihime (which means snow white) inherited her father's white hair. Yumiko inherited her great-grandfathers raven hair.

The guards smile as they ask for the paperwork. Jiraiya smirks as he remembers the events that happened 13 years ago on the day the twins Naruto and Haruna were born.

(-flash back-)

* * *

The nine-tailed foxed had escaped the seal that held it back was now rampaging through the village. Jiraiya happened to be checking in on his sensei when the incident happened. He even managed to convince Tsunade to come back the village only see watch as the fox rampages through the village. They were going to join the Frey but figured that both Minato and Kushina would need them later. So, they head over to where Minato would most likely teleport the Fox after getting ahold of the fox. They get to area Minato teleported to and in the barrier that Kushina managed to erect. The fox tries to escape then see he was about to be sealed again into the two twins he raises his claw to stab the two babies but Tsunade had other ideas for the fox. she catches the claw and stops it as Minato finishes the seals and yells "Sealing arts: Eight sign demonic seal. Bind "and the fox is restrained by sealing kanji. "now seal!" the fox is ripped into two halves one yin one yang. the yin half is sealed in Haruna the yang is sealed in Naruto. To save Kushina from dying from the fox being extracted from her. Jiraiya and Minato made a seal to siphon the excess demonic chakra that was still in the area. They applied the seal and it started to do its thing and Kushina's condition started to get better. When they started to try and figure out what to do Sarutobi Hiruzen and the ambu arrived. Minato waved ambu off so they wouldn't be involved with the s rank secrets. "Lord third I think I should step down as Hokage and use this as means to get my enemies to think I'm dead and you to step in as Hokage. first only you and master Jiraiya Tsunade Kushina and I will know that the twins are Jinchūriki of the fox. the best way to combat the paperwork is shadow clones. Don't tell Danzo about the twins I hate for him to try to use them for his own misguided schemes. Kushina and I will be taking refuge in the land of whirlpools and when master Jiraiya thinks the kids are ready he will take them to the land of whirlpools and we will meet them." Jiraiya smiled as he saw the plan Minato had thought up was fool proof, because it allowed the enemy to assume that Minato and Kushina died in the attack also it took the target off the twins' backs if anyone ever thought that Kushina and Minato were their parents.

(-end of flash back-)

* * *

The leaf genin were training like crazy to make sure they could survive the chunin exams and earn their vests. Naruto and Haruna were using shadow clones to master the basic katas of the Uzumaki taijustu style that was dubbed nickname the maelstrom fist by those who have faced it and managed to survive the encounter. They were also going through all Konoha's library of sealing techniques via shadow clones. The two come upon a very interesting sealing technique call a contract seal that can cancel out summoning contracts like impure world reanimation. Foreign ninja from the sand cloud waterfall grass rain and sound villages have arrived to take the exam. Naruto and Haruna were called up to meet the hokage in his office each were blaming another wondering who did what and how was the other involved. When they got to the office they saw a long blonde hair woman a man with long white spikey hair, and three children about eight years old with red white and black hair of various lengths. Lord third notices the two genin and waves at them to come in. they do and the man and woman turn around and smile at the pair of twins.

The twin had very strong resemblances to their parents Naruto looked like Minato when he was younger besides the whisker marks and mischievous personality Jiraiya had heard from lord third that was all Kushina right there. Then there was Haruna who just had the very calm and cool-headed personality with being her mother's daughter with the blazing red hair.

"Hello there nice to meet you two. I'm Jiraiya the holy hermit of Mount Myōboku and your father's teacher" said the man with the long spiked white hair.

The blond-haired woman smiled "I'm Tsunade Senju. I'm the one married to the fool over there "said Tsunade as she points to Jiraiya who promptly fell over anime style." and these are my three triplet children Satoshi, Shirayukihime, and Yumiko."

The three triplets smiled at the genin and bowed to both Haruna and Naruto in greeting the genin bowed back in response.

* * *

Lord third was about tell Naruto and Haruna why they were summoned when Naruto asked why there were three ambu still in the office while lord third was talking to his former students. Naruto and Haruna nodded at each other. Then they each tagged the rogue ambu agents with a seal that Is combination of a gravity, paralysis, and chakra consuming seals. The agents fell onto the floor like a ton of bricks. Lord third calls for ambu to take theses root agents to torture and interrogation and under no circumstances someone a question ask them question they are probably rigged in case they get caught. The genin smirk as lord third began to rub his head feeling a migraine coming in the form of paperwork. the eight-year old's stand in awe of the genin that just took down three ambu agent in seconds. The sannin just smiles at their sensei. Lord third would promote them to chunin right then and there but both wanted to take the exams with their teammates and there are protocols that had to be adhered. Naruto started talking to Jiraiya and Tsunade. Asking for Tsunade to give his teammate some lessons in being a combat medic. Tsunade was more than happy to give the blondes teammate some lessons in being a combat medic. Jiraiya gave Naruto, Kuro and Haruna tips at seals like how to inscribe seal with just one touch. Jiraiya met Haku and almost hit on him thinking he was a girl but Tsunade saved him from that fate by punching his head and said, "behave my perverted husband, sorry about that miss Haku" Haku chuckles and replies "I believe you just saved your husband from an embarrassing misunderstanding lady Tsunade but I am a boy" Lady Tsunade looks at the group of genin they all nod saying that Tsunade just saved Jiraiya's reputation of being a skirt chaser. "Sasuke tell your father I and my family will be stopping by for dinner" said Tsunade. Sasuke shivers as he heard stories of his father's genin days his father unlocked his Sharingan during the true genin exam. Turns his over to his sensei giving him permission to leave Kakashi nods and said:" we are having a multi team meeting at the barbeque place Asuma sensei usually treats his team ten to."

Sasuke walks home to the Uchiha district he greets everyone and gets home just as his mother was about to start cooking dinner." mom, dads sensei lady Tsunade said she be dropping by for dinner with her family" said Sasuke. Fugaku who just got home shivered in fear wondering who was brave enough or foolish enough to knock up and marry his sensei one name came to mind Lord Jiraiya. Mikoto just smiled as she began to double the recipe she was going to use. Itachi got home from his ambu duties and askes Sasuke how was his first C-rank mission. Sasuke explains the C-rank he got bumped to An Arank because of Zabuza Momochi. Itachi smirked knowing that it was part of the way of shinobi work that his brother had to face the danger but he had faith in Kakashi senpai and his brother's team's skills to survive the ordeal. Akari smiled at her older brothers as they talked about Sasuke's journey to the land of waves. there was a knock at the door and Akari answered it with her father in tow once they opened the door Akari saw six individuals two blondes a redhead a raven-haired and two white-haired people. All the individuals say "hello there. "one of the blondes step forward and smiled at Akari "I 'm Tsunade Senju, your father's sensei, and these five are my children and husband Jiraiya, Kushina, Shirayukihime, Yumiko, and Satoshi. they all waved as they were introduced. "You're my father's sensei that he fears even more than momma?" Asks Akari. "Yes, I am he fears me for good reason because he made an offhanded comment about me not being as strong as my grandfather because I couldn't use wood style he was soon proven very wrong and almost paid the ultimate price. "Akari laughed at the tidbit of her fathers past genin days "So Fugaku did you implement that thing I asked you to implement 13 years ago?" Asks Tsunade. Scared Fugaku said "yes sensei I did at first the military police forces didn't like that they had to learn medical ninjutsu, but after few incidents, where lives were saved thanks to on the spot medical ninjutsu treatment the police force and the clan started to learn medical care and ninjutsu several patrol groups have a medic so casualties are low or not at all. It also has helped bridge the gap between the clan and the village. The villagers not hostile towards the clan. So, I can thank you, Sensei and lord third for helping to make this time smooth. Sensei mind looking over my son Itachi he may put a strong front but I see he is suffering from something I can't help him with. Since I'm not a doctor or a medic." "I can see what I can do since you're my pupil and he is your son." Said Tsunade. They all eat and talk after every one of the Uchiha children heads off to bed the Senju children are sent out to go back to the Senju district and to go to bed. Kushina carried all three of her siblings on her back. Lord Jiraiya and Fugaku talked about the upcoming chunin exams. Jiraiya told Fugaku his spy network had an uptake in chatter with five keywords being said in the chatter "Sharingan, Jinchūriki, Orochimaru and chunin exams. So, best be on guard till the event is over. Mikoto and Tsunade talked about how the kids were and about a day Itachi had off so he could stop by the hospital so Tsunade can look him over and see what is ailing him. Tsunade and Jiraiya head home for the night.

* * *

The next morning team 6,7,8,9, and 10 met up at the barbeque place that team ten frequents. The senseis were at ends of the table Gai Shisui on one end Asuma Kurenai and Kakashi on the other the genin mostly stayed with their teams with. Hinata sat next to Naruto and Naruto sat next to (his fraternal twin) Haruna. Haruna and Sakura sat next to Sasuke with either girl beside him. Haku sat next to Sakura and the other genin sat in no order that should be noted.

"Alright, we senseis decided to let you know what the basis of the chunin exams the exams gets broken up into three parts. The first part will test your intelligence skills, the second part will test your survival skills, the final part will test your combat skills. The reason we are so vague in the description of the test is that it changes from Proctor to proctor but they have some guidelines they have to follow." Said Kakashi.

Naruto just grinned with that mischievous look on his face as he knew his intelligence skills were in his shadow clone justu as the justu was designed for infiltration. He also thought he might need a summoning contract so thought might need to find his fathers teacher to acquire that.

Sasuke thought about what the senseis said and knew his current level of skill wasn't going to be enough to pass the exams so he thought he may need to get a summoning contract. Also, he also might want to ask clan members if they can help him mature his Sharingan to the three tomoes.

Sakura thought about all the lesson she had with lady Tsunade. "You're going to have to not diet so much and eat a lot more so your body metabolizes it into chakra because if you don't want to be a burden to your team you're going have to learn to fight like a medical kunoichi. That doesn't mean you can't make your own style from the standard style your chakra control is unbelievable. I recommend learning a few genjutsu from team eights sensei Kurenai."

Haruna thought now she had the speed for the basics of her families taijutsu and kenjutsu style she is ready for the next stage of techniques. They only have a week until the chunin exams start if I were mom and dad where would I put the scrolls for the intermate and the advanced techniques. from the records, I could gather about mom and dad. mom and dad's teammates are probably the best bet on where the scrolls are. Dads teammates were Haishi Hyuga and Ichigo Shiba. Moms teammates were Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

Kuro just smiled as he knew there would be a tough opponent to test his abilities against. Haku smiled thinking this would be a great opportunity to see the skills he's hone under Zabuza and Shisui tutelage.

* * *

After lunch team 7 and 6 along with Hinata were walking in the village. when they were noticed they were being tailed by a square box with holes in the front. Genin stopped and confronted the rock. "That disguise is obvious so come on out Konohamaru" the rock exploded into smoke and three individuals stood where the rock was. It was Konohamaru and his two friends Udon and Moegi all three of them are wearing a pair of goggles that are like the ones Naruto wore before becoming a genin.

"Boss, can you play ninja with us?" asks Konohamaru.

"Sure, I think I can. it's training for you guys as well as fun for me" said Naruto.

Sakura interjects "why would a real ninja play ninja?"

Naruto reply's with "one it's a way for shinobi and kunoichi in training to have fun and play with the younger generation who look up to us. Also, it helps us in our training for learning to hold back our strength."

Haruna smiles at Naruto's reply to Sakura's statement. "he truly means every word even though he usually bumbles with his words and Sakura not having the patience to hear her teammate out would usually hit him so he'd have the incentive to finish what he was saying" though Haruna.

The 7 genin and three academy student play "ninja "until Konohamaru not looking where he was going as he was being pursued by Sakura as she was paired up with him. Runs into a duo of sand genin a blonde older girl with a giant war fan strapped to her back and guy in a catsuit with war paint on his face and something wrapped in bandages strapped to his back. The catsuit guys felt insulted being run down by this punk kid so he picks him up by his collar. Not even second later the guy in the catsuit feels a kunai being pressed against his neck.

"Put the kid down or you will suffer the consequences, "said Naruto.

"why should I do that the punk kid ran me down and didn't even apologize for it?" said the catsuit guy.

"For starters he the grandson of the third Hokage, second you didn't give him a chance to apologize, finally you may be a son of the current Kazekage but gives you no right to harm and citizen of Konoha," Naruto replied as his pupils beginning to grow feral not liking the son of the Kazekage.

Kankuro felt the killing intent of this leaf shinobi and compiled not wanting to start trouble complies with the request and puts Konohamaru down safely. Kankuro's younger brother Gaara watches the incident from a tall tree hanging upside intrigued that he didn't have to intervene and stop his brother from doing something that he even feels would be trivial. Gaara jumped down to where Kankuro and his elder sister Temari are at. "Kankuro, we didn't come here to start trouble so apologize and the grandson of the third Hokage might apologize in return for running into you, "said Gaara. The two apologized to each other. The rest of team 7, 6, and Hinata arrived and Gaara introduced himself and his siblings then asked for Sasuke, Naruto, Haruna, Kuro, Haku, and Hinata's names.

"I am Gaara of the desert and these two are my siblings, My elder brother Kankuro and my elder sister Temari."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," said Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto.

"I'm Haruna Namikaze," said Haruna.

"I'm Kuro Shiba," said Kuro.

"I'm Haku Yuki," said Haku.

"I am Hinata Hyuga," said Hinata.

"Are you guys here for the chunin exams?" asks Sakura. The sand trio nodded and walks away back to their hotel accommodations.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Haruna walk over to the Hyuga compound the guards ask why two of the Four pranksters of Konoha want to be permitted inside the compound through the front gate.

"So, we don't dishonor the guards by everyone wondering how did two genins sneak into the clan compound anyway we are here to see Lord Haishi." Said Naruto giving the guards a mischievous grin that guaranteed that the guards were getting off lightly. They walk over to Haishi's study they knock and Haishi barks enter Haruna and Naruto enter Haishi is surprised to see his teammates twin son and daughter they took after his teammate and his wife in terms of looks.

"What can I do for you Naruto and Haruna?" Asks Haishi.

"We would like the intermediate level scroll that Kushina Uzumaki had placed into your care." Said the twins in unison which Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the course of events.

"I see so that was the style you were using to defeat Neji in the spar. "said Haishi

"yeah it was. my body is ready for the next step in the style" said Naruto bursting with energy. "But this time Haruna will read it first."

Haishi does series of hand seals and then touches the seal on the bottom drawer and said "release!" and the seal flared for a sec then deactivated. Haishi opens the drawer to reveal a scroll with the Uzumaki crest and the kanji for intermediate. Haishi hands Haruna the scroll then reactivates the seal on his bottom drawer.

Haruna heads to the garden in the Uzumaki\Namikaze compound. She opens the scroll by smearing some of her blood on the blood seal. The seal released and Haruna's mind was taken to the limbo dimension.

"Hello there, Haruna-chan it's been awhile and I see you've become stronger and seems you are ready for this level of the taijustu style," said Susanoo.

"Lord Susanoo I was wondering if there was a task you had for Sasuke Kuro, Naruto and I, so we can have a summoning contract with your swords," asked Haruna.

"Yes, I do the legendary sword the Kusanagi blade. Its currently in the hands of a heinous individual all I need you to do retrieve it once it out of his possession I can reverse summon it back to my plane of existence. The name of the heinous individual is the Orochimaru of the sannin." Said Lord Susanoo.

"Lord Susanoo how are we supposed to take on one of the Sannin and defeat him?" asks Haruna.

"I'm not asking you to defeat Orochimaru, but merely force him to use the Kusanagi blade he currently wields then snatch it away. I'm confident in your abilities of you, your teammates, and your friends have enough skill and power to accomplish this task. For now, I give you these five training swords to allow you Naruto and your friends to train in kenjutsu while you wait for the time to complete your task." Said Lord Susanoo.

Back in the regular dimension. Haruna realizes she has the katas and forms of the kenjutsu and taijutsu all in her head and the four training swords were all marked with the clan crest and the given name. Haruna hands Sasuke Naruto and Kuro the training swords they all took to the kenjutsu training like fish to water. Haruna went go find lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya she found them at lord third office and after the ambu were shooed. Haruna told them the task that Lord Susanoo had assigned the Uzumaki twins. Haruna asked Jiraiya and Tsunade if they can help Naruto and her teams to get to the point they could cause Orochimaru to use the Kusanagi blade. Naruto took to the Uzumaki intermate very naturally though Haruna was having trouble with some of the movements of the style.

She asked lord Susanoo for advice he chuckles as he looked at Haruna's chakra signature." My dear the reason you're having trouble with the taijustu style is that you trained in fire nature chakra and not in wind or water. Ask your sensei to check your affinities." Said Susanoo

Haruna asked Shisui if he can check her affinities. Shisui gave Haruna the chakra limmus paper Haruna channeled her chakra into the paper the how the paper reacted was astonishing the paper cut in half, burst into flames, turned to ash and what was left was a drenched ash pile.

Shisui was astonished by the sight "No wonder lord Fugaku had such an easy time teaching you fire nature manipulation it's part of your affinities not as strong as your wind." Said Shisui

"What do you mean sensei?" Asked Haruna.

"I mean your chakra showed 4 natures of chakra it showed wind, fire, earth, and water. The two that showed to be the most dominant and powerful are wind and fire. Since the Uzumaki taijutsu and kenjutsu style utilizes water and wind elements of movement it's no wonder you were having trouble. simple fix though I know a guy who also has a water affinity. So he can help you balance out your chakra nature maturity." Said Shisui.

"Who's the guy your talking about that has the water affinity like me?" Asked Haruna.

"Itachi, "Said Shisui.

"How I thought all Uchiha's have a fire nature affinity?" Said Haruna.

"True but some of us have other affinities besides fire like me, for instance, I have both wind and lightning nature affinities as well as fire." Said Shisui" Itachi you can come out now."

Itachi appears next to Shisui

"Let's go Haruna we will begin to do your water nature chakra manipulation training, "said Itachi.

They both head over to a lake that gets its water from a water fall

"Now I want you to make a thousand clones Haruna "

"Why so many clones Itachi-ni "Haruna complained but complied.

"Because I'm giving you training that's normally reserved for high genin or chunin and it takes about two years to complete and we are going to cut the learning curve with the use of shadow clones I'm teaching you the water nature chakra manipulation with your clones while you focus on the wind nature manipulation drills "said Itachi

"But what are the wind drills?" Asked Haruna.

Asuma appeared next to Itachi "that would be cutting a leaf in half and cutting a waterfall with only your wind chakra "said Asuma

"Why are you here Asuma sensei?" Asks Haruna

"Shisui said you needed a wind nature manipulation tutor and I'm the best wind user in the village only second to our late fourth Hokage and his wife Lady Kushina, "said Asuma

Haruna smiles knowing her parents were the best wind users in the village. knowing that all she focused all her mental focus on the leaf and made her chakra as thin and sharp as possible. Shredding the leaf Asuma smiles at Haruna. Haruna is astonished that she cleared the first drill so easily.

"Guess I owe my old man 100 Ryo he said that you might feel you can't so give you words of encouragement like saying your mother and father were both masters of wind nature chakra manipulation it seems you're a natural at wind nature chakra manipulation "said Asuma as he saw Haruna breeze through the first drill.

"Next is cutting the waterfall with only wind chakra," said Asuma.

Haruna worked on her nature chakra manipulation, her taijutsu and kenjutsu. Then the problems she was having with the style seemed to fix themselves after training in both water which was without a doubt her weakest affinity and wind which was her most powerful and the affinity she was naturally gifted in.

Shisui Asked Guy if he or his protégé would spar with Haruna so she can see she has a good feel for her newly acquired taijutsu style.

Guy accepted saying to would strengthen not only his protégé's youthful power but Haruna's as well.

In the spar with lee and Haruna. She took a more defensive approach to the style that both Naruto and Haruna were implementing. Guy noticed that Lee was having trouble landing a clean hit on Haruna. Haruna was dictating the damage she took by making the punches that lee was throwing off their intended target so slightly then countering with a powerful set of punches and palm thrusts. While Lee was doing some damage, it was not as much damage as he was taking. Guy called it Haruna's win and gave her praise and pointers saying if she wanted to truly master this style she would need to up her speed even further. He even offered her leg training weights. But Haruna declined to say she had another method to up her speed.

Team 7 and team 6 met up at the academy for the most part. The only two who weren't there were Haruna and Naruto. Who apparently, they were summoned to lord thirds office right as they left for the academy.

"Old man third what did you summon both of us for?" Said Naruto a little miffed that Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for him.

"Calm down Naruto my boy I figured it be best to clue both you in on clan matters and what not," Said lord third.

"What do you mean lord third?" Said Haruna

"I mean Haruna for you and Naruto's safety from both domestic and foreign threats. I never told you kids that you two are in fact fraternal twins." Said Lord third. "Also, you are both the Jinchūriki of the nine-tailed fox."

What do you mean?" Said Haruna her hair starting to take the shape of nine red tails

"I mean both you and Naruto are possessors of half of the foxes might and that both of you are siblings." Said Lord third.

"Why tell us now?" Asked Haruna calming down

"Because it best that you know rather than have suspicions and no one confirming it. Besides if the power you two possess should be awakened you should be aware of what it is and why. "Said Lord third

"I mean why to tell that we are twins now?" Said Haruna temper rising.

"Because one of you already figured it out "Said Lord third.

Haruna feeling that she didn't know that Naruto was her brother but treated him like one. She realized that Naruto realized they were siblings and didn't say anything. Her temper flaring making Kushina proud "why didn't you tell me we were siblings Naruto?" Yelled Haruna now out for blood.

"Because even if I told you would you have believed me?" Said Naruto

"No not at first but why not say anything?" Said Haruna

"Because the villagers only can see me as the monster I keep at bay and even if you keep half at bay yourself I have the whisker marks you don't which makes me the most obvious candidate to be the Jinchūriki of the nine-tailed fox. If I have to take a beating from the stupid villagers to keep my sister safe from harm I'd gladly accept their beatings." Naruto declared. Haruna hugged her brother crying a little knowing how far her brother would go to protect her.

"I think it's time for you two to get to the academy for your exam." Said Lord third. The twins left to the third floor of the academy. The third started smoking his pipe when his two students Jiraiya and Tsunade walked into his office.

"When are you going to tell them that their parents aren't dead?" Asked Jiraiya addressing the elephant in the room.

" After the second exam assuming they make it to the finals by the way Jiraiya I'd like you to have Naruto sign the Toad summon contract." Said Lord third

"Why do you want him to sign the summoning contract with the Toads? If he sees Minato's name and no x through it he going to think something is up." Said Jiraiya

"I think Naruto will keep his mouth shut though I hope I'm not wrong I believe he will just be excited to learn the summoning technique." Said Lord third.

The twins meet up with their teammates and head over to the third floor the see a large crowd on the second floor the two teams walk up the stairs paying no mind to people trying to get in the wrong room. Shisui and Kakashi are standing next to each other as they see both their teams made it passed the genjutsu portion of the chunin exams. Both teams entered the room then they are bombarded with surprising amounts of killing intent the two teams smirks as they released their own killing intent silently some of the Genin pass out from being exposed to the killing intent. The rookies meet up and start to talk as Naruto made a clone to go to the library to continue studying while he took the exam.

The clone ran transformed into naruto without the whisker marks and with red-hair, he saw a bunch of chunin in strange attire with the head of Torture and interrogation Ibiki Morino. Seeing the clone Ibiki motions the clone to follow him "we are a man short for proctoring the chunin exams. mind filling in the role of sentinel. "Said Ibiki not taking notice that of the transformed clone. The clone nods thinking this might help his original pass the test. Noticing all the papers the clone concludes that the first test is a written exam so he cringes. Then the clone changes into the sentinel uniform and follows the other sentinels.

Meanwhile, the original Naruto is chilling with the rookies when a guy name Kabuto shows up and says he got info on most everyone here taking the exams Neji asked for naruto info card and Sasuke asked for Lee's and Gaara's info card.

Kabuto reveals three cards from his deck of cards first is Gaara of the desert gave the Info he's never been injured and has several high-ranking missions under his belt. next is Lee's card the card shows that Lee has no aptitude for genjutsu or ninjutsu and has increased his taijutsu to what some would call extreme levels. Finally, Naruto's info card was next to it basically said since under the tutelage of his sensei Kakashi Hatake his ninjutsu and taijutsu have increased to beyond a mere rookie genin level of skill also noted that he has vast chakra reserves as well as a good level of control of his chakra. It also said he seems to be adept at kenjutsu and fuinjustu. The rookies took it in then looked at their blonde classmate and wondered how did Naruto get so strong so fast.

Kabuto said an offhandedly comment about the sound village and the genin from Said village took an offense to that and decided to attack Kabuto. Naruto saw their approach and made clones to restrain the sound genin team. Ibiki arrived and yelled at the sound genin saying along the lines of you want to be failed before the exam has even begun and there is to be no fighting amongst applicants unless given the expressed permission of your proctor. Use of lethal force is strictly prohibited. "Now we shall start the written exam of the chunin selection exams" Said Ibiki Morino

Naruto cringes at the thought of a written test. The teams hand over their applicant forms and are assigned a seat number. As Naruto hand overs his applicant form the sentinel winks at him then when Hinata handed her application form the sentinel smiles at Hinata and winks at her. she blushes then realizes that it's a clone of Naruto with a transformation of his whisker marks gone and his hair being red. Naruto and Hinata happen to sit next to each other. Naruto was thanking Lord Susanoo for his unbelievable good fortune that he was assigned the seat directly next to his girlfriend. The test begins, and the clone looks at the clipboard he was assigned it had the test answers and the seat numbers he was supposed to watch and try to see any cheating. Lucky for him the 6 genins he was assigned were the sand siblings and a group of leaf shinobi that picked on Hinata when they were six Naruto was and is a gentle soul but make fun of his Hinata hime and there be hell to pay. Lucky for him they did try to cheat and very badly he marked them all down because they all cheated 5 times

"Numbers 995,895,993 fail you all cheated and I watched you like hawk "said the clone and they try to attack him but since him and his original have been training with gravity seals he easily knocks them out and asks Ibiki seeing as they are knocked out if he can take the genin to the infirmary Ibiki nods then the clone takes them to the infirmary. On the way back to the testing hall the clone makes another clone has the clone transform into his appearance then tells the clone to go to the testing hall. The clone does then the other clone dispels sending the original Naruto all the answers to the written exam.

Naruto gets all the information and laughs at his good fortune that his clone stumbled upon. Hinata notices that Naruto starts writing down answers to the test and Naruto has a grin plastered on his face. Ibiki notices the change in the mood of the young Uzumaki he eyes the test paper and notices all the questions were answered correctly with no mistakes on wording. He notices that Uzumaki wrote down something in the space provided for the tenth question "Bring it on! a shinobi should see through deception and I've seen through your deceptions." Ibiki thinks "Kakashi you have taught your student well if he can see through my bluff but if I recall you told me he and his team were able to see through your bell test and he was rather skilled in the shadow clone justu." Then it dawns on him the brat had made a clone but when could he have none of the assigned sentinels saw him make the seal. Then he must have made one before I came in. it also dawned on Ibiki that the clone went to the infirmary to take the failed squad and the Uzumaki started writing down his answers a few minutes after the clone sentinel left. Ibiki saw all the genin start to cheat using their unique skills or bloodline limits. The clone comes back to sit back in his position as sentinel Ibiki wonder if the clone thought it through and before he dispelled made a clone to finish the assignment. Ibiki gives the tenth question to the genin they all start panic except Naruto he keeps his cool. The last ten minutes are up and thirty teams pass the first stage of the chunin exams. The 5 rookie teams from Konoha a couple teams from the sand, grass, cloud, stone, waterfall villages. Th rain village had several and the sound village had only one team pass. Ibiki congratulated the genin and wished them the best of luck for the rest of the exam. Ibiki noticed there a ball of cloth heading straight for the window. The ball crashes through the window and out of the ball comes out a woman with purple hair a trench coat a mesh shirt and a rugged orange skirt. Behind her is a banner that reads in big kanji "I am Anko Mitarashi the proctor for the next part of the chunin selection exams"

"Well you didn't jump the gun like usual that's a good sign," said Ibiki but his sarcastic undertone knowing that Anko being on time and not early is a rarity, so he takes the opportunity to poke fun at his comrade.

Anko notices that thirty teams pass Ibiki part of the exams." Ibiki your test was too easy well after I'm done with them half of them or more will be eliminated" said Anko. "your squad leaders will tell you where to meet me first thing in the morning dismissed."

As soon as they were dismissed the clone walked up to Ibiki handed him a note walked away from the dispelled himself to make him look like he body flickered away. The note says, "you better tell Lord third that I get this C-rank mission pay, and P.S. tell lord third that my tenant is reacting to that Gaara kid."

Naruto looks for Jiraiya, finds him and asks him to let him sign the Toad summoning contract. Jiraiya agrees and asks if Naruto passed the first exam he nods. Jiraiya lets him sign the contract Naruto does notice his father's name in the list of summoners and doesn't say anything but makes mental notes to ask later. Naruto practices with Jiraiya on the summoning technique. On the first attempt Naruto summons Gamakichi while Jiraiya is surprised at first, he remembered how Minato looked when he first summoned Gamabuta.


End file.
